


Not So Tough

by definitelyflowers



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelyflowers/pseuds/definitelyflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He might be in charge of the Brotherhood of Steel, but that doesn't mean he has everything he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Tough

Maxson sighs as he slides his hand over his arousal, his chest heaving gently. His brows furrow and his face contorts into a pleasured grimace when he tightens his fingers around himself at the base, sparking a low pain deep in his stomach. The Commonwealth has kept him too busy, and for the first time in months, his schedule is clear. He spreads his legs a little wider and reaches a hand down to tickle the hair on his muscular thigh before dipping lower. The tips of his fingers, covered in callouses, rub at his entrance. He groans at the sensation, sinking further into the cushion so that he can access more of himself.

“It’s been too long.”

Between the resistance of the people to the Brotherhood and the various factions warring against him, he has had little time to himself, and even less to enjoy what his own body has to offer.

He bites back a groan as he works a finger in to the first knuckle. His eyes are squeezed shut, his heart pounds in his ears, and he forces more of his finger inside. Maxson tastes blood on his tongue; he’s bitten through the meat of his lip without realizing it.

Images slide through his mind one after the other. At first, they’re generic—little snippets he’s seen on holotapes, women he’s seen dancing for caps—but soon they turn specific. He hates himself a little, thinking of Nate on his knees, Nate choking on his cock, Nate filling him with sticky seed while he gasps and begs for more, more, more. It doesn’t stop him from touching himself. There’s something magical about the human relic, something that no amount of pre-war technology can capture, and it causes reactions in him he’d rather not have. He’s the last Maxson, and it’s his duty to make more, to carry on his line. Dreaming of a man won’t help that.

But in the darkness of his own quarters, he settles on Nate. It’s his dirty secret, something he can blush to. Nate makes him feel young and inexperienced, like most of the twenty-year-olds inhabiting the world. Sure, everyone has seen death, but Maxson knows he’s special. He controls an army that’s bent on conquering what was once Boston. No one else carries the weight he does, and if he wants Nate in his fantasies, he’ll have him.

He likes to pretend Nate is devoted to the cause wholly, like Danse but less of a puppet, and that every night he’ll come in for a debriefing that ends with Maxson bent over the table with Nate’s large cock shoved balls-deep into him. The thought excites Maxson, and he removes his finger to search for the bottle of lube he keeps hidden away from prying eyes. He lets it warm in his hands before slowly, teasingly sliding two fingers into himself. Maxson swallows a curse threatening to burst from his lips as he starts to scissor his fingers apart. It is so good, and he knows he’s leaking and whimpering, he knows he probably looks like some petty whore begging to be touched.

His pace quickens, and he’s so deep in the fantasy of Nate smacking him and calling him a slut, he doesn’t hear the door open.

Maxson’s breath hitches. The two fingers curled in his entrance and his own stroking are too much to bear, and he nearly shouts as he comes, his body wracked with shakes. It splashes onto his chest hair, his toned lower belly, and his fingers.

“Oh fuck, Nate,” he moans, wiping his hand clean on his leg.

Nate stands before him, the door now shut and locked, with a small smile spread on his face. The crows' feet around his eyes wrinkle as he grins, and the little bit of gray in his hair shines in the florescent light above them. “Why elder,” his voice his low, sultry. “I didn’t know you felt like that about me.” He crosses his arms and laughs. “If I had, maybe I would have burst in on you a little bit sooner.”

A bright red flush covers Maxson’s cheeks. He grabs the nearby towel and covers his nakedness. “Knight.” He greets, but the word gets caught in his throat. He glances away, flustered. “How may I help you?”

He catches Nate lift a brow out of the corner of his eye. “I think I could help you if you wanted me to.”

Maxson swallows the lump constricting his breathing and glances at Nate, who hasn’t stopped smiling. His takes in Nate’s body, and he can’t help the lust that grows when he spots a tent in the older man’s uniform. He likes that Nate is bigger than him, both taller and wider. This is a man that can hold him down and make him do whatever, and Maxson wants that.

The offer hangs in the air. Nate brushes his bangs from his forehead, looking down at Maxson with dark brown eyes, and he hardens under the gaze. Without speaking, Nate steps forward and starts unzipping his clothes. The orange fabric gives way to show broad, tan shoulders. Maxson squirms. He can’t stop himself from watching Nate strip. Slowly, bits and pieces are revealed—old scars, new scars, rippling muscles that Maxson wants to kiss and grind against, a trail of hair leading down to the white band of Nate’s underwear.

Nate steps out of his boots and then the jumpsuit, and suddenly he’s in nothing but his skivvies. The thin fabric doesn’t hide what Maxson hoped was there. It’s a beautiful sight. Maxson massages himself through the cover on his lap.

When their eyes lock once more, he takes initiative. He crawls towards Nate on his knees, runs his hands up Nate’s thick thighs, and buries his face in Nate’s crotch. He inhales the musky scent of man, lets his tongue glide against it and moans when Nate grips his hair. His fingers hook into the elastic and pull. Nate pops out, stiff and ready to be touched. Maxson wets his lips and glances up, asking for permission.

“Go ahead and suck, pretty boy.”

It’s all the encouragement he needs to wrap his mouth around Nate’s large member and begin bobbing his head, taking in an inch at a time until it rests at the edge of his throat. With a gentle push, Nate starts to thrust, and Maxson pulls back with each one so that he meets Nate halfway, swallowing him down with groans of pleasure rumbling from his chest.

Above him, Nate murmurs soft encouragement. Maxson’s enthusiastic actions, the swirl of his tongue over a moist tip, the vibration of his throat as he moans, drive Nate wild. His fingers tug at Maxson’s hair and force him into a brutal pace, and it’s all Maxson can do to focus on Nate, to not touch himself when dizziness starts to blur his vision.

Then Nate yanks him back.

“Get to your feet.” Maxson obeys. He wipes the spittle from his beard with the back of his hand as he catches his breath. Nate runs his hands up and down Maxson’s bare chest, pinching his nipples and tickling underneath is ribs until their bodies are pressed together. “You’re damn good at that, kid. How many guys have been lucky enough to get you on your knees?”  
Maxson turns away, his cheeks an even ruddier shade.

“I haven’t been intimate previously, knight.” Nate’s eyes widen in disbelief. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“That’s,” Nate pauses to press a firm kiss to Maxson’s lips, “so cute. The way you act, I always forget how young you are.” He lowers his mouth to Maxson’s neck, biting and sucking, while one hand grips Maxson’s waist and the other finds itself on Maxson’s arousal. Nate strokes him slowly and listens to the little gasps he can’t hold in. “You like this, don’t you? A big, strong man in control of everything.”

Nate’s words are hot against his skin. Maxson nods quickly, wrapping his arms around Nate’s neck.

“I want you to fuck me,” Maxson says. His voice is low, but he can’t help his directness. “I want you to fuck me so that I know what a big, strong man can do. Teach me, daddy.”

Nate sucks in a breath. “Talk like that’ll get you reamed.”

“Maybe that’s what I’m asking.”

Nate doesn’t need extra encouragement. He drags them towards the bed, thankfully larger than any others aboard the ship, and Maxson collapses onto him. Their lips never part as they adjust so that Maxson straddles Nate’s hips, their arousals grinding together. Maxson keeps moaning, the shock of pleasure from foreign skin overwhelming.

Fingers prod at him and slide inside without resistance. Nate laughs against Maxson’s mouth. “You ready for Daddy already?”  
Maxson nods. He’s desperate. His whole body aches, and the way Nate curls inside of him is impossibly good. He pushes back onto the hand to take as much as he can within him, to show how much he wants Nate, whimpering when Nate withdraws.

“Nate, please.” It’s hard enough to find his voice, let alone masking it with confidence he doesn’t feel.

“Where’s that lube?” Maxson turns his head toward the couch in a silent answer. Nate grabs Maxson’s hips before pushing him to the side.

Maxson lays on his back, legs spread wide. He takes Nate’s place inside of himself, throwing his free arm over his eyes as he gasps. Then a slick third finger joins his two. It thrusts at a different time, curls in a different way, and Maxson can hardly stand it. He’s on the edge and ready to burst when Nate forces their fingers out, and he's a mewling mess, clawing at the sheets, at the headboard, at anything he can touch.

“You want it, baby?”

“Yes. Just do it already.”

Nate makes a small noise of disapproval. “Sounds like someone doesn’t know his place. Is that any way to respect your elder?”

“Shut the fuck up, Nate.”

Knuckles connect with his cheek, and he tastes more blood. Maxson blinks rapidly, clutching his face.

“You’re not allowed to call me Nate here, little boy. That’s not what you want.” Nate pulls Maxson’s legs to his shoulders and rubs against Maxson’s open entrance. “Now, I’ll ask you again. Do you want it, baby?”

He understands.

“Yes, fuck me, daddy.”

“That’s a good boy,” Nate purrs. In one thrust, he buries himself inside Maxson. Both men gasp at the friction, and Maxson cries out at the fullness within him. Nate doesn’t give him any time to adjust, hips snapping back as he leans forward, folding Maxson in half so that he can fuck him relentlessly.

And it’s good—it’s so good and Maxson smells sex on the air and his nerves are aflame and he’s panting. “More, daddy. Fuck me harder.” It comes out like a whine from his lips. Nate moans into Maxson’s neck and speeds up.

“You like that, don’t you, little boy?” He breathes out, but Maxson lacks the ability to form coherent thoughts. His nails dig into Nate’s shoulders, his legs draw Nate in closer.

Everything is bliss. He shuts his eyes and lets Nate have him, lets Nate use him. Between ragged breaths, he’s moaning ‘daddy’, and the dirtiness of the thought drives him to say it louder until every word is alternating between ‘daddy’ and ‘more’.

Nate’s saying something, something, but he can’t concentrate on anything but the tangled mass of pressure in his stomach ready to break free. He slams their mouths together as he comes, crying into Nate’s lips. Nate stills, bucking rapidly against Maxson’s body as he fills the younger man.

They lay together for a long while. Nate climbs off of him, but he keeps his arms wrapped around Maxson’s waist, keeps him close. Maxson wants to fight it, wants to demand Nate leave him be. The comfort of another is too hard to resist. He sighs and turns to snuggle into Nate’s chest. He can’t stop blushing as he draws shapes onto Nate’s skin. Finally, he says, “I really liked that.”

Nate kisses his forehead. “You work too hard and you’re so young. It’s okay to relax.”

Slowly, Maxson does. He shuts his eyes as Nate pets his hair, and this is good, too. Sleep doesn’t come too far behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I've lost control of my life.
> 
> You can find more of my work on tumblr, @definitelyflowers.


End file.
